


The Life That Was

by elebridith



Series: Face Value [8]
Category: Angel: the Series, Leverage
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elebridith/pseuds/elebridith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey has to face his past - Los Angeles, old enemies, contract issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life That Was

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Face Value!verse, eight months after Angel's NFA/Face Value. They are together for six months now, and have their own place for a little more than two months.  
>    
> Since this is AU anyway, I don't take "Angel: After The Fall" into consideration. In fact, I've never read the comics, so anything about the state of L.A., Angel or Spike after NFA is made up by me. Any similarities are coincidence. And since it was never covered how the perpetuity clause would work on someone who a) leaves the firm and b) is not in L.A. anymore when he dies, I did my own interpretation.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, no one, nothing. Just playing.  
> Beta'd by rocketpool.

Chicago, Headquarters Leverage Consulting and Associates

 

Nate Ford stared at the papers in front of him. New jobs were always good, and the fact that this one was a follow-up to an earlier one should have made it both even better and much easier to do. He sighed. _If that would only be true for this one_. He looked up as he heard laughter from outside. He smiled despite his worry. Genuine laughter from Eliot Spencer was such a rare thing, but it seemed that Lindsey's efforts to to hear it more often were successful.

Both men entered the room, still laughing and Lindsey swatting Eliot affectionately on the shoulder. Eliot opened his mouth for a proper response, but broke off as soon as he saw Nate's face. "What's up?"

His inquiring tone stopped Lindsey's laughter as well. They both looked questioningly at Nate, who took a deep breath and pointed to the chairs. "Sit down. We've got a new job."

Eliot narrowed his eyes at Nate's careful tone of voice. He huffed impatiently. "But you don't seem very happy about it. What's going on, Nate?"

Nate looked up, the careful tone now replaced by his usual confidence. "We have the chance to follow up an unfinished job. From about three and a half years ago."

"Unfinished… oh." Eliot slowly dropped on the chair, looking taken aback.

Lindsey looked from one man to the other and back, clearly confused, and shook his head slowly. "You lost me here. Care to fill me in?"

Nate nodded. "Remember when you met Eliot for the first time? In Los Angeles?"

Lindsey gave a little amused laugh. "How can I forget? Lilah was mad at me for a week because of the bug joke."  

Nate grinned involuntarily, but it faded quickly. "And that witness Eliot retrieved back then – he tried to help us recover some stolen data. Point is, we were too late that time. But now…" He straightened. "He's contacted us again. It seems the data has reappeared and it's still as hot as ever. As in blackmail hot."

Lindsey shook his head, confusion still apparent. "So, what's the problem?"

Nate looked at him warily. "Eliot can... retrieve it. But – it's in Los Angeles."

Lindsey paled. "What?" He shook his head, almost desperate. "No. Nate, you can't do that." His voice rose, anger mixed with panic. "You – you can't send him to Los Angeles!"

Nate sighed again, a little impatient. "Lindsey – "

"No." Lindsey jumped up and slammed his hands on the table, eyes blazing. "No way, Nate. You know very well that I'm still in contract – and L.A. probably ain't back to normal yet, even if the news says differently. If my face shows up there now – "

 

***

Eight months earlier

 

Lindsey sat at the table, exhausted, voice rough from too much talking. He stared down at his mug of now lukewarm tea. The team sat around the table, stunned and a little disbelieving at the stories they'd just heard. Sophie actually looked a little green and even Parker seemed shaken – she didn't say anything and just chewed at her lower lip. Hardison shook his head a little. He bounced his left knee and drummed his fingers on it until Eliot grabbed his leg with an impatient growl and pressed it down. Hardison gave him an apologizing look and pointedly pressed his ankles and knees together which earned him an eye roll in return. Nathan rubbed his temples and also looked a little pale. Only Eliot showed no visible reaction to Lindsey's story, his face was almost expressionless except for a hint of concern in his eyes.

Lindsey cleared his throat and looked up again, trying to sound at least a bit confident, but not entirely succeeding. "Yeah. That's about it. My life as lawyer at Evil, Inc. in a nutshell. And if you don't believe a damn bit of it, well, I won't blame you..." He looked down again and fidgeted with the mug, waiting for someone to say something, anything.

"Man, this all sounds like a bad horror flick, but – hey, I saw some of those guys. Those… things you made shish kebab out of." Hardison shuddered at the memory. "And yeah, that green guy with red horns. And if those are real…" He shrugged. "Then I think I can believe the rest too."

Sophie stared at him and now clearly had a nice shade of green about her. "You… you saw… why didn't you…"

Hardison snorted. "I told you about weird guys. As if someone would've believed me when I said I saw the man kill demons."

That made Parker giggle, but it sounded more awkward than amused. "Point," she gasped.

Nathan looked up. "Are you safe from them? Or will they follow you here?"

Lindsey shook his head, nervously biting his lower lip before he answered. "I think Angel and his people believe I'm dead. And the Senior Partners will be too busy with the apocalypse now to be looking for me. I ain't important enough for them to follow me now, and…" His voice trailed off and his hands hadn't stopped the nervous fidgeting with the mug.

Eliot's gaze had never left his face. He leaned forward. "There's more, right?" His voice was surprisingly soft.

Lindsey looked up, not really surprised that Eliot had caught up on that. _Here it comes._ He straightened, bracing himself for every possible reaction. "Yes."

"What is it?" Eliot mirrored the movement, looking alert but Lindsey couldn't detect any kind of rejection - it actually looked kind of protective. He sighed inwardly. _Protective. Yeah. Wishful thinking, Lindsey. You can't expect him to go that far._  He took a deep breath, face determined now. _Get it out, Lindsey. All of it. No starting with secrets here. And if they throw you out, you have to deal with it._ "I'm still in contract."

Nathan blinked and then made a surprised sound. "So that... perpetuity clause I've heard about is true?" Lindsey nodded, and Nate shook his head, looking amazed. "I... had some trouble believing it."

Lindsey snorted. "I don't blame you, really." He looked around at the others. Eliot had just narrowed his eyes a tiny bit as if trying to figure out the meaning but already knowing that it would be worse than expected. Hardison, Parker and Sophie just stared blankly back at him. Finally Sophie cleared her throat. 

"What's a perpetuity clause? I mean, if they think you're dead, why would any clauses still be valid?"

Lindsey searched for the right words to explain. He rubbed his chin and then looked at Sophie."It extends the terms of the contract in life beyond death. Once you're in, you're in forever. Literally."

Sophie's eyes were now wide as saucers. "Do you mean to say you sold your soul?" she whispered.

Lindsey slowly exhaled and nodded. His nervousness hitched up another grade as he saw Sophie and Hardison flinch. Even Eliot made a small grunt of surprise.

"What..." Hardison had to clear his throat before he could continue. "What happens if you die?"

Lindsey felt a kind of resignated calmness now. He looked straight into Hardison's eyes. "Simple. If you die... let's say unnaturally, then they bring you back." 

Hardison lost color. "Man, are you... are you talking zombies here?"

Lindsey grinned a little, just a humorless curl of his lips. "Yeah. They raise you from the dead, patch you up a little if you're... damaged, and then they call you home to decide if you deserve some punishment."

Nathan looked up sharply, suspicion showing on his face. Lindsey could almost see the wheels turning in his head. "So - if you're killed, let's say during a job, you become a, a... zombie, and then what? You turn on us? Try to kill us?"

Lindsey shook his head. "No, I won't. I'll still be able to make decisions of my own – the only thing I'll be forced to do is to return to Los Angeles and face the Senior Partners."

Nathan frowned thoughtfully. "When I offered to let you join the team, I didn't believe that this perpetuity clause would be so serious. Lindsey, if you're going to be a threat to the team - I can't risk that."

Lindsey had fixed his eyes on Nathan anxiously. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Eliot's head whipping around at Nathan's words. He answered hastily before Eliot could say anything. "I understand, believe me. I won't be, but..." He hesitated. "I dunno how to convince you 'bout that." He released his breath and held Nathan's gaze, steadily and not blinking. _Please. Please believe me._

Nathan looked down a moment, thinking it over. Lindsey could see different emotions run over his face. He remembered that Eliot had half-jokingly called the man a mastermind, and Lindsey fully believed that. He could almost hear some of Nathan's inner monologue -  _He is a threat to our safety, no matter what he says. On the other hand - inside knowledge to a big law firm who pulls more strings than anyone knows. And he was a brilliant lawyer. Useful. What are the odds of him dying here? No one knows -_ before Nathanlooked up again and searched Lindsey's face. Lindsey assumed that he was looking for a trace of dishonesty but couldn't find any, since his hard expression softened a bit. "I need to know a few more things. What will happen if you die? To you specifically?"

Lindsey kept his calm expression despite his inner turmoil. "As I said - they'll resurrect me and then I'm brought back to the L.A. branch offices." He huffed out a small resigned laugh. "I'm a traitor. I abandoned the firm, and no way I'm gonna go back to them, so they're gonna lock me away." He saw Nathan raising an eyebrow questioningly and continued to explain. "They have special hell dimensions for that. Some brave souls try to resist the firm's offers, but most people who get there, they just..." He broke off and balled his fists in an effort to forcefully suppress the upcoming memory of a torture table. He needed a few moments before he could continue. "Well, they... break after a while, to put it mildly." He chuckled weakly. "The firm prefers willing employees. An' good intentions die fast if you get tortured, believe me. So they get offered a job after a while, hinted they can escape pain for a bit - and there ya go. But me? I doubt that they even try to offer me somethin'. I walked out. Twice. I'm not someone to be forgiven. So - most likely I spend eternity in hell." He looked down on the table in front of him, trying to keep his composure. "In a far worse one than before," he added, more to himself than to the others. He fell silent, not wanting to look up just right now.

Nathan didn't say anything. Eliot cleared his throat to get Lindsey's attention. His voice was calm, but there was a little bit of tension in his posture that Lindsey couldn't quite interpret yet. "Is there anything you can do to get out of the contract?"

Lindsey shook his head, keeping his expression still neutral. "No. Simple as that."

Eliot narrowed his eyes and leaned forward a bit. "Anything... we can do?"

Lindsey could now clearly detect a protectiveness in Eliot's tone, no way he'd imagined it now. A tiny flare of hope rose and he sat himself even more upright. "Yes. One thing."

Eliot tilted his head and flexed his fingers as if he wanted to act on it right now. "An' what's that?"

Lindsey locked his gaze with him, his hands clenching under the table. "You can kill me again."

Hardison gasped. His expression was a mixture of shock and pity. He began his nervous knee-bouncing again, and didn't seem to realize that Eliot threw him a sharp glance again for doing it. Sophie began shifting on her seat, clearly uncomfortable, and avoided Lindsey's eyes altogether. Nathan looked like he had expected it. Parker nibbled on her lower lip and then looked up, making a disgusted face. "But... zombies eat brains! That's why you gotta shoot them, right? I like my brain, I wanna keep it!" 

Sophie laughed out nervously, Hardison just stared at her for a moment and then dropped his head into his hands. Nathan's lips twitched. Only Eliot didn't seem to have heard the comment. His focus on Lindsey was so intense that he didn't even blink now. "Kill you again. How?"

Lindsey smiled a little, hard, bitter. "My sword. It has magic in it – specifically designed for killing all things supernatural. If you do it properly, they can't patch me up again."

Eliot's face was hard, but somehow Lindsey knew that this suppressed anger was not directed at him. Eliot took a breath and then his expression changed to inquiring. "Properly?"

Lindsey hesitated a moment and glanced at Parker who eyed him curiously but looked a little pale. He looked back at Eliot, deciding to just bluntly say it. "Cut my head off. And if you wanna do it thoroughly, cut all limbs off and burn the pieces separately."

Parker made a choking sound and pressed her hands on her lips, mumbled _sorry_  and fled the room. Sophie looked after her, surprised, then concerned. She stood up quickly. "I'll see if she needs help", she muttered, threw Lindsey a pointed glance and followed her. The other men just stared, trying to process the thought.

Eliot nodded slowly, his expression unreadable. "I see."

Lindsey leaned forward. His calm facade cracked slowly. His voice sounded strained, desperate. "I don't wanna end up like that. I've already been to one of their hells. Eliot - I hate to ask, but you already saved my life once. Can you promise me that you'll finish it?"

Time seemed to stretch out. Neither Nathan nor Hardison said a word as the two men looked at each other. Lindsey held his breath, searching Eliot's face for a hint to the answer he would be given. A small furrow appeared on Eliot's brow as the hitter seemed to play the scenario in his mind. Then his expression shifted to a hard glance. Lindsey felt almost dissected by the stare - and then Eliot's face softened abruptly. Eliot nodded. "I will. Promise."

A wave of relief rushed over Lindsey, so heavily that he couldn't even voice his thanks. He took another look at Eliot's face, saw the now unguarded concern and pity in it, and he knew without doubt that the other man was serious. _He'll do it. I don't know why, but he_ _will_ _do it. He will go all the way if he needs to, no matter what._

There was moment of silence, broken off by the return of the two women. Parker still looked pale, but more collected, and Sophie was her usual calm self again. Nathan exhaled forcefully and cleared his throat, looking in control of the situation again.  "So - I think we know everything we need to. Opinions?"

It was Sophie who reluctantly spoke first. "This is ... frightening. All of this. Contracts and zombies and... I really don't know. But... you'll be alone if you leave here, right?" 

Lindsey sighed. "Yeah. My family... what's left of them... I can't go back there." He shrugged, looking resigned. "I'm dead after all."

Sophie looked at Nathan. "I abstain from voting. If all of you are okay with him staying, I am too." She turned to Lindsey. "Sorry. I can't vote yes, but I can't say no either." 

"No hard feelings, Miss Devereaux." Lindsey gave her an understanding nod, but his gut clenched and the relief he had felt at Eliot's words slowly faded. He looked down at his hands, afraid of the next vote.

Nathan nodded. "I see. Hardison?"

Hardison scratched his head. "I ... think he can stay. I mean, this is the worst case scenario, right? It doesn't have to..." He looked sharply at Lindsey. "Just try not to die, okay?"

Lindsey looked up again and huffed out a laugh, despite his nervousness. "I'll do my best, man."

Hardison grinned back and even Nate smiled a little. "I don't think I have to ask Eliot, do I?" He glanced at Eliot who just raised an eyebrow and gave him an exasperated look. Nathan smirked. "Thought so. Parker?"

Parker had obviously gotten her bravado back. She shrugged nonchalantly. "If Eliot does the chopping and I don't have to clean up the mess..."

That broke the tension. Nathan began to laugh, and Sophie and Hardison joined in, albeit a little awkwardly. Even Eliot's lips twitched. "I always clean up my own mess, Parker, don't worry."

Lindsey looked from one to the other, stopping at Nathan. "Does that mean...I can stay?" He didn't dare to believe it yet.

Nathan nodded reassuringly, obviously not unhappy about it. "Yes, it does. 'Try not to die' is a good advice, though. Actually, it's an order."

 

***

Present time

 

Lindsey shook off the memory and tried to calm down. "Nate, I really can't say what will happen – could be everyone's still so busy that Eliot gets in and out of the city before anyone notices, but chances are that Wolfram and Hart still keep an eye out for me. And the demon spies working for them – they kill first and ask questions later." His attempt on keeping his voice down started to fail again. "And they won't care that they got the wrong guy, they'll just shrug and try again. Can you risk that? Is this fucking data really worth risking Eliot's life?"

He had almost yelled the last part. Eliot looked up, placing his hand on Lindsey's arm. His voice was calm. "But just how risky is it? As you said - they think you're dead."

Lindsey balled his fists and shook off Eliot's hand. "Yeah. An' if we underestimate them, then we both are." He turned around again, voice low again, pleading now. "Nate?" 

Nate looked even more worried for a moment, obviously having expected this reaction from both men. But then he straightened, putting on a determined face. "Lindsey – I know. But I can't deny that it is very valuable data for us. It would help us immensely in wrapping up a case from last year, and Sophie just brought in a case where it's also going to be very useful." 

Lindsey stubbornly shook his head. "Then why Eliot? Can't Parker just... steal it?"

Nate shrugged. "Simple. We happen to know that the current owner wants to sell it, and we have the exact time and place when the deal will take place. And - we know that the owner has never seen the buyer in person. Means the easiest way to get the stuff is to send Eliot in to get it before the real buyer comes in. Sophie and Hardison are already busy with the new case and Parker..." He hesitated, searching for words. "Honestly, the guy's reputation is... violent. I'd send Parker if we could steal it from his house, but not to a meeting where a bunch of bodyguards are involved."

Lindsey clenched his jaw, but slowly nodded. Finally he released his breath. "Yeah. Point taken."

Nate gave him a quick encouraging smile and turned to Eliot. "I know this is a tricky situation. It's your decision, Eliot. Think it over and let me know tonight."

He stood up and left the room. Lindsey sat down and raked his hands through his hair, then buried his face in his hands, thoughts racing. A soft touch on his shoulder made him glance up.

Eliot gave him a concerned look. "I hate unfinished jobs. You know that." He brushed his fingers over Lindsey's shoulder in a soothing gesture. 

For a moment Lindsey didn't believe his ears. His anger bubbled up again. He lifted his head with a sharp movement, eyes glaring. "I can't believe it. Are ya serious? Better an unfinished one than one that gets you killed!"

Eliot snorted and pulled his hand away, looking a little affronted. "I'm not that easy to kill, Lindsey!"

Lindsey gave a frustrated huff. "Wouldn't give it a second thought if we were talking humans here, but even you can't take out a demon. A vampire, maybe, if you're lucky, but - a Vocah? Fiercest warriors you'll ever meet? You won't even know what hit you!" He inhaled slowly, anger changing to despair. _He really thinks he has to do it. Shit._ He managed to keep his voice calmer now. "Eliot - please. Don't. I... I couldn't..." 

Eliot stared at Lindsey's face, at the pleading eyes and the almost-panic in them. He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then his expression softened and he reached out to cup Lindsey's face. "I'll be careful. And if it's like Nate says, I'm back in three days. Maybe earlier."

Lindsey closed his eyes, leaning into the touch despite his concern. "You've already made your mind up, haven't you?" He sounded resigned. Then he abruptly made a decision. He opened his eyes again, determined look now. "I'll go with you."

Eliot's eyes widened and he almost jerked his hand back. "What? No. No way. If it ain't safe for me, then that goes double for you!"

Lindsey groaned and threw his hands up in angry frustration. He stood up so fast that his chair toppled over. "If you think I'm gonna sit here just worrying myself to death, think again! I'm not gonna do this! Three days, waiting for you to call that you're okay? No. No!" 

Eliot sighed. "Lindsey... if you go with me, I'm gonna get distracted because I'll worry about your safety. If you're concerned about mine, then stay here!"

Lindsey shook his head fiercely. "I... I can't. And maybe it is time that I face this - one day I have to, anyway. And at least I won't be alone with it."

Eliot avoided Lindsey's eyes now. "You're gonna call me in on that fucking promise I gave you, right?" he said quietly.

"If I have to, yeah." Lindsey's voice was soft. He searched Eliot's face, saw the turmoil there he was unable to hide for a moment; and then there was a flash of something hard, something determined that Lindsey understood at once. He shook his head again. "Oh no, Eliot. No no no. Don't tell me you're planning what I think you're planning right now." A flash of guilt spread across Eliot's face, and a hint of anger at himself that Lindsey had been able to read him so quickly. It had been fast, but not fast enough. Lindsey stepped forward and gave Eliot a hard shove. "Don't tell me you're thinking of goin' on some foolish crusade to get me out of my contract! Are you fuckin' crazy? If nothing else, that would be a surefire way to get yourself killed! I'm not worth that!"

"Yes you are!"

Eliot looked probably as stunned as Lindsey as he realized what exactly he had just let slip. They both stared at each other for a few seconds, speechless for different reasons, until Lindsey tried to find his voice again, albeit only a small, hoarse and desperate sound. "Eliot..."

He didn't get any further. Eliot made a small sound deep in his throat, stepped forward and slid his hand around Lindsey's neck, burying his fingers in the short curls and pulling him in for a short desperate kiss. "Linds, I... would it help if I beg you not to go with me?" His voice was rough, full of emotions that he was barely able to control. 

Lindsey tried to find his breath again. He didn't answer at first, just closed his eyes instead and willed his racing thoughts to slow down. His voice was calm again when he finally spoke. "Would it help if I beg you to stay here?" It was not so much a plea as a rhetorical question. Eliot seemed to sense that as well - the small smile he gave Lindsey was both knowing and apologetic. Lindsey returned it, giving in. "Guess not. Then it's set. We're both going. And - " Lindsey squared his shoulders and stepped back, eyeing Eliot sharply. "No crusade on your own, y'hear me? I'm gonna help you as much as I can so that we get out as fast as possible, but you -" He pointed a finger at Eliot, stepped closer again and jabbed him in the chest at every word. "- Are. Not. Doing. Something. Stupid. Deal?" 

He gave Eliot a glaring look and Eliot had to laugh a little. "Deal. Let's tell Nate." 

*****************************************************************************************************

 

"No. No, please no. Lindsey? Baby, please. Wake up!" Eliot shakes the bloodied broken body he has cradled in his lap. He knows it's hopeless – he has seen death far too often and he is able to recognize fatal wounds all too well. Despite this knowledge, he continues to search for a sign that Lindsey is still alive – and freezes. As impossible as it is, Lindsey's body begins to move. 

"Lindsey…?" He knows something is wrong, but he refuses to think logically now. He allows himself some hope before the the horror kicks in. Lindsey opens his eyes, and Eliot knows with brutal clarity that his lover is gone – those eyes are dead. No emotions, no soul, no love anywhere in them.

Eliot drops the stirring body and leaps back, desperately trying to deny to himself what he sees. He can hear a voice from the past in his head – "you can kill me again" – and all of a sudden he has a sword in his hands. Lindsey's sword, the one they brought with him from Los Angeles, the only physical reminder of his previous life.

He stares at the blade, then back at the thing that once was Lindsey McDonald. He - it stands and now grins at him, taunting. "Hello, Eliot," it says, and although the tone is gleeful, the voice sounds... off. Cracked bell, Eliot thinks, too shrill, not Lindsey, this is not...  The creature cackles madly. "Glad to see him? You know what he wants you to do. Can you? Can you?"

Eliot whispers "no" and tries to open his hands to drop the sword, but it seems to be glued to his palms. He tries to scream, but his throat is closed, no sound comes out. The Lindsey-Thing laughs, and that sound is nowhere near that laugh Eliot has come to love over the last months – it's merciless and scornful.

"Come on, Spencer, do it. You gave your word. Or are ya gonna break it?" It looks at Eliot, who feels frozen in place now, cocks its head and does a parody of a concerned smile that becomes another scornful laugh. "You don't have the balls. You're gonna let him down, right? He trusted you, Spencer. It was your promise that let him sleep at night. You're gonna fail him?" 

Eliot tightens the grip around the sword hilt. Again he whispers "no" but this time the despair is gone. He knows what he has to do, and something inside him dies, but he smiles. The sword seems to lift itself up as he steps closer to the grinning figure in front of him, focusing on its neck.

"I keep my word."

And he swings the weapon down.

 

Lindsey was already awake. He had felt Eliot thrashing around in his sleep and reached out to wake him, but at that moment Eliot almost bolted out of the bed, wildly looking around, clearly not realizing where he was. Lindsey knew better than to touch him right now - he made the mistake once before, and caught a reflexive punch in the shoulder. He settled for a sharp "Eliot?" and stayed out of reach. When he got no reaction he tried again. "Eliot? Come on, wake up!"

Eliot blinked and recognition slowly returned to his eyes. "Lindsey?" His voice cracked a little, and he took a deep breath.

Lindsey sighed with relief and slid nearer so that he could press against Eliot's back and put his arm around him. "What's up, darlin'? Nightmare?" He flinched when he realized he'd used the casual endearment. He frowned when he realized that Eliot didn't even seem to notice, a sure sign that he was more shaken than Lindsey had ever seen him. _What's going on?_

Eliot didn't answer. He leaned back into the embrace, closing his eyes and obviously trying to calm down. He slowly let himself fall back on the bed with Lindsey next to him. And then for a moment, Lindsey was absolutely certain that the next apocalypse had arrived and the world would end in a few minutes. Because Eliot Spencer did not start cuddling. Ever. Lindsey had learned that much in the months since they got together. Lindsey was always the one to show his affection more openly. Eliot liked being embraced (although he'd never admit it) and clearly had gotten used to Lindsey's occasional nightly snuggling, but he was never the one to initiate it.

But now... Eliot still didn't say anything, but he slid up to Lindsey's side and curled against him in a silent plea for comfort. He reluctantly placed his hand on Lindsey's chest and dropped his head on his shoulder, almost burying his face. Lindsey's breath caught in his throat for a moment, and then he wrapped his arm around Eliot's shoulders, pulled him closer and kissed his hair. "Eliot? Darlin'? What is it?" This time he used the word deliberately, hoping to get a reaction. 

Eliot didn't move. His eyes were closed, and when he finally spoke his voice was rough as if he had been screaming for hours. "I had to kill you."

Lindsey felt like a ton of bricks had hit him. For a moment he couldn't breathe. He clenched his free hand to a fist, angry at himself for doing this to Eliot and furious at Wolfram and Hart.  _So that's it. He gave me his fucking word on this, and now..._ He just tightened his embrace some more and slowly brushed his fingertips over the skin on Eliot's shoulders. Finally he could feel him relax a little and a few seconds later Eliot looked up, eyes haunted.

"You died. And came back. And I had… had to… I had the sword. And you called me on it. You were dead. I killed you."

Lindsey finally looked at him, concerned but firm. "No, you didn't. Remember one thing, please – it won't be the real me anymore. Not alive. It will look like me, talk like me, even act like me because of the whole almost-free-will thing that is trapped inside a dead body." He choked on his words for a moment, but forced his voice back into neutral. "You... don't want that living with you. And as soon as I'm forced to go back… you know what will happen." He looked into Eliot's eyes, willing him to understand. "Don't show mercy. It's not." 

 

Eliot nodded slowly. "Yeah." His voice was still rough, but he felt less shaken now. His breathing evened out. He searched Lindsey's face curiously. "How can you be so calm about it? Dying is one thing, but this..." His voice wavered a little.

Lindsey's face now showed that smile Eliot could remember from Lindsey's explanation when he first arrived eight months ago - the hardest, most bitter smile Eliot had ever seen. "I lived with it for years. Either you get used to it or you go crazy." Another thought suddenly seem to occur to him. He looked alarmed. "Eliot – do you ever had prophetic dreams? That came true?"

Eliot was surprised for a moment, and then shook his head. "No. Never."

Lindsey grinned a bit, looking relieved. "Good. That's good to know."

Eliot chuckled weakly. "Last thing I'd need," he said in a valiant try to lighten up the situation. It didn't work, not on himself anyway. He dropped his head on Lindsey's shoulder again. A voice echoed through his head again. _"It was your promise that let him sleep at night."_

"I keep my word." The words were barely audible, but Lindsey must have heard them. Eliot felt another kiss pressed on his hair, followed by a whispered "Thank you."

Eliot closed his eyes, shut out all his survival instincts screaming at him – _face the door, make sure you can always move_ – and allowed himself to relax against Lindsey's warm body. Lindsey continued to caress his shoulders until Eliot finally dozed off again. He barely felt Lindsey shifting a bit to a more comfortable position without breaking the body contact before he completely drifted off to sleep.

Eliot didn't mention the dream again. In the morning they just got up and prepared to leave. Luggage ready, they headed to Nate's place. Nate looked a little worried since it was obvious that Eliot had not been sleeping very well. But his questioning looks got no answers and he didn't ask further. He had booked them a flight to Los Angeles with fake papers Hardison had forged for them.

Nate handed them over. "I thought it would be best if we make you related," he explained. "People will notice your physical resemblance. And Hardison faked a message to the original buyer so he's gonna show up later."

"So he'll stay out of y'all's hair," Hardison added. He wasn't quite able to hide his grin as he watched the two men studying the flight schedule. "Brothers," he pointed out again, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Means you have to keep your hands off each other in public. Got that? Don't wanna get you arrested. Sorry 'bout that, but if I'd made you a married couple, you'll certainly draw even more attention…" He grinned even wider as Eliot slowly shook his head and sighed resignedly.

They had their final briefing and then the "brothers" Thompson were on their way.

 

Los Angeles, the next afternoon

 

Nate had booked them a middle class hotel room in the area of the meeting point. With a relieved sigh Eliot slipped into his usual clothes again. He had been wearing his "IT nerd look" for the flight while Lindsey had dressed like a lawyer. Eliot discovered that he really, really liked that look and had to remind himself a few times that casually kissing his "brother" in public while some flight attendants were watching was not a good idea. They caught up on that once they'd reached the privacy of the hotel room, but now they had to get ready for hitting the streets.

Before the flight Eliot had watched in awe as Lindsey worked a spell which had turned his sword into a barely hand-sized pocket knife. Usually Lindsey left the sword in its normal state but a full-sized medieval-looking weapon would have been a hard thing to explain to airport security. So he had checked the harmless-looking pocket-size version which he now dug out of his suitcase. Lindsey quickly changed into jeans and a flannel shirt and pocketed the knife, and Eliot hoped fiercely that he didn't need to use it. After spreading a few things in the room that fitted their aliases Lindsey gave Eliot a questioning look. "So, let's go through the plan again. I still hate to let you go alone, but I don't think it's a good idea if my face shows up twice in one place. Especially if it's a demon bar."

Eliot nodded. "Exactly.  Okay, we got the comms, we'll stay in touch through them. I'll go in, check out the scene, and make myself familiar with the place. You stay outside, watch my back, and give me a call if something's weird. Mark for the job is showing up tomorrow morning, around eleven." He pointed at the city map. "It's here. We can walk there. Ready?"

Lindsey rubbed his nose, took one last look at the map and grinned. "Yeah. The sooner we finish this, the better."

They left their room and headed outside.  Almost instantly Eliot felt it – this weird feeling that something was wrong with his vision. He'd already noticed it while they'd driven over from the airport, but it had been dark then and he hadn't been able to put his finger on it, but now he couldn't help but pick up on it. He shook his head, blinked a few times and then took his glasses off, rubbed his eyes carefully and put them on again. It didn't get better – he still felt as though he was looking at a double-exposed photo where the edges were slightly blurred. 

Lindsey noticed his fidgeting. He gave him a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

Eliot shrugged. "Don't know. Can't seem to see clearly." He shook his head as if to get water out of his ears and blinked rapidly a few times.

Lindsey frowned. "Somethin' in your eyes? Got dust in'm?"

Eliot shook his head. "No, no. Completely different – weird. You see that guy over there? For a moment I thought he had a.. tail." He gave a little embarrassed laugh. "Y'know those postcards you can tilt and the picture changes? Kinda like that." 

Lindsey narrowed his eyes and then turned around. He looked around him, letting his vision slightly shift out of focus, and then made a triumphant sound. "Ah. It's a spell. Nice work."

Eliot looked alarmed. "A spell? Doesn't turn me into a frog or something, right?" 

Lindsey had to laugh. "If you turn into a frog, I'll kiss ya to break the spell, don't worry." He teasingly waggled his eyebrows, but turned serious again at Eliot's exasperated glare. "But no, nothing like that. It's a glamour. Just messes with your brain a bit – makes you see what you expect to see. It didn't work with me because I already knew what the city would look like and I know demons when I see'em, but on L.A.'s everyday citizens and tourists? Works pretty good." They started walking again. Eliot pondered the information and nodded, understanding. 

"Got it." He motioned to Lindsey to continue.

Lindsey made a sweeping gesture as they walked on. "Most people don't believe in demons and monsters. They expect to see a regular guy in a business suit, not someone with a tail. Or all these shoddy buildings and streets. Looks like the basic repairs have been done, but no more. So the spell lets them see what they think they should see - Los Angeles as glittering as usual. Pretty nifty if there's a war going on and you don't want the whole world to know. Must have kicked in shortly after you brought me to Chicago – remember, all of the disaster reports stopped suddenly."

Eliot nodded again. "Yeah, I remember." He frowned suddenly, looking alarmed again. "Does it just mask things or can it hide something completely?

Lindsey shook his head. "No. Invisibility spells are much harder to maintain."

Eliot looked satisfied. "Good. So no one can sneak up on me. Is there any way to get rid of it? It's annoying as hell." 

They both chuckled at the comparison. Lindsey shrugged apologetically. "Usually I'd just work a counter spell, but I ain't usin' magic anymore. Would be the best way to put me on their radar again. There are other ways, not as reliable, but..."  He thought about it for a while and then stopped walking. "I think this will work. Look at me." He remembered at the last second that they were in public and that cupping Eliot's face in a very intimate looking way may not be the best idea. Eliot saw the small movement and grinned knowingly. Lindsey's lips twitched. "Y'have to wait for that 'til later, darlin'." He grew serious again. "Now. Look me in the eyes, and try to see that building over there just out of the corner of your eye. But don't try too hard to see it. Got it?"

Lindsey half-expected another joke, but Eliot just exhaled slowly and fixed his eyes on Lindsey's face, relaxing visibly. His surprised gasp a few moments later told Lindsey that Eliot had just seen what he himself saw too  – the building's outer appearance shifted from shiny new skyscraper to old and half torn down. Eliot blinked and then huffed out a laugh. "Lost it. Lemme try again." He focused on Lindsey's eyes again and made a pleased noise almost immediately afterwards. "Hah. Got it." He slowly looked away from Lindsey's face and around the area. He grinned smugly. "And I can keep it up."

Lindsey looked proud. "Very good. Once you know how it works, it gets easier every time. How about that guy over there?" He pointed at a passing figure that looked like an ordinary jogger in blue sweatpants and a washed out t-shirt.

Eliot watched a blinking advert next to the guy and then smiled, satisfied. "Creepy. Blue skin, scales, claws." He answered Lindsey's appreciative grin with one of his own. "Good. I feel better now."

 

Lindsey hid himself in some shadowy alley where he could watch the entrance door to the small venue simply called  _Gary's_. Eliot entered the bar alone. Now that they were here, he wasn't scared anymore, not for himself anyway and for Eliot – well, maybe still a little. He frowned as he suddenly only heard static noises on his comm. He tapped on it. "Eliot?" Nothing. A faint little buzz, but no voices, no background noises, nothing. He frowned even more and took the c omm out. _Come on, you damn piece of shit. You can't just die on me here._ He shook it a little and put it back in his ear, but still nothing. He felt a little flare of panic rising. If Eliot couldn't reach him – _Fuck being noticed. I'm going in there._

Suddenly a hand closed tight around his throat and a familiar voice purred in his ear. "Look what I found here. The cowboy's still alive. What a surprise." The grip on his throat tightened, and for a split second Lindsey struggled with both the air deprivation and the shock of being caught so easily. But his mind still worked as fast as usual. He stopped struggling all of a sudden and threw himself backwards with all his strength. He heard the surprised yelp of his attacker and the grip on his throat loosened.  _Snuck up on me – vampire. Knows me. Not Angel. Not his voice, not tall enough. I know that voice. Spike._ He twisted free and whirled around.

Spike had already found his balance again and ducked as if he wanted to attack, but then relaxed and started to laugh. "Lindsey McDonald. I'll be bloody damned. Now that's a face I never expected to see again!"

Lindsey refrained from rubbing his bruised throat and just nodded. "Spike. You look… good. Always the survivor, huh?"

Spike's face turned angry at those words. "Yeah. And unlike someone else, I did not chicken out from that battle in the alley." He almost spat out the words with disgust and sneered. "I thought you were honest, those last few days before that battle. Really thought you'd changed, bloody fool that I am. When you didn't show up, well, I thought you didn't make it, were killed by those Sahrvins. But – " He pointed at Lindsey, accusingly, face already morphed into vampire mode. " – here you are, alive and well. That means? You ran, Lindsey, you left us alone to fight. I'm surprised you have the nerve to show up here again!"

Astonished by the rant, Lindsey stared at him for a few seconds. Then the words really sank in. He broke into an amused grin and then in a full laugh as he realized that Spike really didn't know the whole story. 

Spike stared at him and growled. "Cowboy – what's so bloody funny?" He looked like he was ready to attack again, already tensed up and flexing his fingers.

Lindsey caught his breath. "You – you don't know. Right? He didn't tell you, right? Oh that – fuckin' bastard." He grinned at Spike, that smug grin that had always provoked the vampire before.

It worked. With another growl Spike finally launched at him, grabbed his shirt and shoved him against the wall, pinning him there. "Spill it, cowboy. No more games!"

Lindsey didn't stop grinning. "I was almost killed. But not by the Sahrvins, Spike. Guess who tried to shoot me? After I finished my part of the job?"

Spike let go of his shirt and took a step back. His face was human again and he looked stunned. "Lorne? Lorne was with you - did he…?"

Lindsey lost his smug expression now. "Yes. He did. But not on his own. On Angel's orders. Said it was Angel's plan."

Surprise changed to disbelief and then to pure anger on Spike's face. "Angel? Angel wanted to kill you? After you wanted to help?" Lindsey nodded. Spike gritted his teeth. He fought for control over his anger and finally calmed down a bit. "Guess he didn't believe you. How typical. How… how did you survive, then? Did Lorne back off at the last moment?"

"No. I was lucky." Lindsey had to smile a little fondly at the memory. "More than I actually deserved  – someone saved me."

Spike looked curious. "Who?"

"A… friend. He's in there right now." Lindsey pointed to the bar, and then remembered the non-working comm. He took it out again. "And I can't reach him."

Spike took a look at the little gadget and laughed. "If your friend's in there, then this thing won't work. _Gary's_  is a famous hot spot for demons and humans from our underworld, pet. The owner has set up a protecting spell that takes out all electronic things like that. Equal chances for everyone to make deals without being spied on."

Lindsey cursed and stored the gadget in his pocket. "Fuck. Listen, Spike." He gave him a sarcastic look, although he wasn't quite able to keep his anxiety out of his voice. "I really enjoyed our conversation, but I have to get in there. Now."

Spike's hand shot forward and closed around Lindsey's wrist. "Not so fast, cowboy. First, I still have a few questions for you, and second, you didn't see it, but Angel just went in there. I'm supposed to meet him now."

Lindsey froze, eyes widening. "Angel… went in there? Spike, let me go! If he's still after me, he's gonna kill Eliot!"

"So your friend's called Eliot, huh?" Spike tilted his head. "Relax, pet. Why should Angel attack him? It's not like this Eliot has a sign around his neck saying 'I'm a friend of Lindsey McDonald, just kill me', right?"

Lindsey stared at him and huffed a desperate little laugh. "Spike – you have no idea."

 

**************************************************************************************************

 

As Lindsey had half expected, the vampire wasn't convinced that easily. Spike insisted on keeping him company and simply dragged him to a back door entrance of the bar, still keeping a firm hold on Lindsey's wrist. "Now keep quiet, cowboy. I wanna have a little fun." He raised an eyebrow and stated lightly "You run in there screaming, I'll have to gag you. Okay?"

Lindsey furiously glared at him but decided not to be rash now. "If Angel attacks Eliot..."

Spike gave him an impatient look while he shoved Lindsey forward. "I told you, cowboy, now why would he even recognize... oh." His eyes wandered across the nearly empty room and had caught sight of Eliot sitting on one of those wooden bar chairs, sipping a drink. Spike's jaw dropped. "Now that's... interesting."

He let go of Lindsey's arm. Lindsey took a quick step inside, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Angel appear beside Eliot. Lindsey tensed, ready to intervene, but Angel just looked stunned, showing no signs that he would attack immediately. Lindsey saw Angel's mouth open and close twice before Angel finally managed to speak. 

 

"Lindsey??"

Eliot looked up, somewhat surprised that Lindsey hadn't warned him about an incoming acquaintance. He registered that the bartender – _no fighter, but watch out for the claws -_ and the two remaining customers – _no threat at all -_  had more or less casually retreated to the back of the bar upon the sight of his opponent so that they were alone now. He eyed the man before him curiously, automatically evaluating his physical capabilities. _Tall, broad. Moves like - ah. Fighter. Martial arts. And no scales or anything._

"Lindsey?" the man repeated, and Eliot frowned.

 _Why does he know – oh._ His brain made the connection to "tall, dark and broody" which was how Lindsey always had mockingly described... "Angel." He worked very hard to keep his voice calm despite the sudden growing fury inside him. _The fuckin' vampire who wanted to kill Lindsey._

Angel retreated a bit, still looking astonished and disbelieving and just a little bit suspicious. "You - you can't be here. You're dead."

Eliot gritted his teeth, but glancing over Angel's shoulder he noticed two people standing in the back of the room. A slender figure with white-blond hair and a black duster - _must be Spike_ his mind offered helpfully - and Lindsey beside him, frozen in place but obviously unhurt. Eliot's whole body tensed and his thoughts raced. _What the fuck? Why didn't Lindsey warn me?_ And the he realized in a heartbeat that he hadn't heard  anything in the past few minutes. _I thought he was just keeping silent, but they must have talked. Means that comms are off. Shit. Okay. Deal with the vampire first._ He looked into Angel's eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm not. I feel quite well actually, thanks for asking." he answered, managing to sound unimpressed.

Angel shook his head and clenched his fists. "No, no you can't. There's no way you could have come back."

 

Lindsey frowned. _Why doesn't he -_ And then it struck him. He gasped in surprise and turned to Spike. "He's human? Angel is human?"

Spike looked at him, somewhat confused. He shrugged. "Well, yeah. Shanshu hit, about two days after the alley fight. How did you..."

Lindsey visibly relaxed and started to laugh quietly. "He still doesn't recognize that it's not me. Means he has no heightened senses anymore, means he's human."

Spike nodded appreciatively. "You got it. And believe me, he's quite pissed about it." He gave Lindsey a curious look. "And you're all of a sudden not worried about your friend anymore?"

A smug expression spread over Lindsey's face. "I have yet to meet the human who can take out Eliot Spencer."

Spike eyed him up and down, turned his head to Eliot and then back to Lindsey, slowly returning the smug grin. "Except you, in the bedroom department, right?"

 _Fucking heightened smell sense._ Lindsey rolled his eyes. "So what?" he asked in a pointedly casual tone.

Spike grinned widely now. "Nothing... absolutely nothing."

Lindsey rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Sure." They both quickly turned their attention back to the other two men as they heard Eliot's voice now.

"Now why wouldn't I come back? Perpetuity clause, remember?" Eliot tilted his head and gave Angel a curious look.

Angel was visibly worked up now. He balled his fists and looked close to hitting the next table. "But - we made a deal."

Spike shook his head, confused. He grabbed Lindsey's shoulder, leaned in and whispered: "What is he talking about?" Lindsey just shook his head and held his breath as he tried to make sense of it all.

Eliot straightened and squared his shoulders, looking quizzical. "What deal?"

Angel all but stomped his foot now and looked like a child who just lost a privilege. "I canceled your contract! I wanted to make sure you stay dead!"

 

The world seemed to freeze for a moment.

 

Lindsey choked out "What?" His mind stopped working briefly only to go into overdrive seconds later. The revelation made his head spin. He staggered a few steps forward and grabbed the backrest of a chair for support. _He... he canceled... I'm... but the Senior Partners never... never ever... unless... oh God._ "He knew." He wanted to scream it, but it only came out as a hoarse whisper, barely audible even to himself. "He knew."

Next to him Spike slammed his hands on the table next to him. "What the hell are you talking about, Angel?" It was asked loud enough for Angel to hear it, but the ex-vampire was so occupied with his own rage that he didn't hear it. He just stood there, staring at Eliot, waiting for an answer, eyes blazing with a mixture of fear and annoyance.

 

Eliot didn't move a muscle, didn't blink, even stopped breathing for a moment. _He did what? He... wanted to make sure..._ Eliot felt a surge of anger boiling up inside of him. He remembered Lindsey's bitter smile - _"I don't wanna end up like that." -_ his own nightmare and the gnawing pain he felt about his promise, about maybe having to finally kill someone he - He forced himself to break off the thought.

He could only see Angel through a haze of red now. _You're dead, vampire._ He slowly slid off the bar stool he had been sitting on, never taking his eyes off his target. Angel's eyes widened. He took a step backwards, expecting to be attacked. Eliot stood still for a moment, forced himself to exhale, waiting for the red haze to lift a little and then he moved. He hooked his ankle around one of the stool legs and pulled. The wooden bar stool toppled upside down. Eliot grabbed one of the legs and kicked fiercely at its base, making the wood splinter and producing an improvised stake in return. He gripped it so tight that his knuckles turned white and whirled around, ready to throw himself at Angel.

 

Lindsey saw Eliot's face darken. He knew what the other man was thinking and as he saw him sliding off the stool he snapped out of his stupor and rushed forward. "Eliot! NO!"

His voice was probably the only sound in the world that could stop Eliot mid-move now. Stake still raised and tightly gripped, eyes still fixed on Angel who retreated fast, Eliot stopped. "One. Good. Reason." He gritted the words out through clenched teeth.

Lindsey made another step forward and placed a hand on Eliot's shoulder. His mind still whirled. "Don't. He's human."

Eliot let his arm drop and turned his head now to look at Lindsey. He looked astonished, but still was tense and ready to attack. "Say that again."

Lindsey squeezed Eliot's shoulder gently. "He's human, Eliot. It's over."

Eliot searched Lindsey's face and then slowly nodded. "Okay then." He relaxed a little. Lindsey could see him force his fingers to open and the stake clattered to the ground.

Lindsey released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. His grip on Eliot's shoulder changed from a reassuring squeeze to holding on for balance, but he managed to forcefully suppress his inner turmoil for the moment. He straightened and gave Eliot a quick smile. Eliot narrowed his eyes and gave him a worried look, but Lindsey shook his head. "Later." 

Angel's jaw dropped, and he looked from one man to the other, understanding now that he had been talking to the wrong guy. He cleared his throat, took two steps towards them again and retreated to what he'd always done best around Lindsey – biting sarcasm. "Now look at that. How sweet – the prodigal son returns. And brought himself a boy toy. That's... cute."

Eliot just looked at him again and whatever Angel had wanted to add as insult died in his throat. Lindsey turned around, took a step forward and studied Angel with a contemptuous look. Then he looked him in the eyes. "You haven't realized it yet, Angel – " His voice had returned to lawyer mode - southern drawl gone, hard as steel and ice-cold. " – but I just saved your life." He grinned humorlessly, just a snarly curl of his lips.

Angel narrowed his eyes and then snorted with disdain. "Please. I may be human now, but I'm still faster than – "

And then Angel was on the ground, pressing his fingers to his bleeding broken nose and making a noise that sounded embarrassingly like wailing.

Eliot looked like he hadn't been moving at all – he was standing in the same place, one step behind Lindsey, but his eyes showed a glint of satisfaction. He absently rubbed the side of his right hand and tilted his head, looking down on the groaning figure on the floor. "No, you're not."

Lindsey tried in vain to suppress his mocking grin, and Spike didn't even try. "You know, peaches – you had that coming." Spike pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up. He took a deep drag and slowly exhaled the smoke before looking back at Angel. His grin got even broader. Angel just growled in response and tried to wipe the blood from both his face and his shirt. Spike chuckled, offered a hand and effortlessly pulled Angel back on his feet again. Angel wiped his nose again and turned to Lindsey. He opened his mouth to say something, but Lindsey cut him off.

"Angel – I'm not really interested in your whiny rambling right now. I only need to know one thing. You wanted me dead once. Is that still true? Will you still try to kill me as soon as your nose stops bleeding?"

Angel tried to snort again, but a sharp pain in his nose reminded him that he didn't own the vampire healing factor anymore. "Lindsey – you're pathetic. As if you still would be important enough for me to kill you."

The words would have sounded a lot more stinging if Angel didn't sound like he had a really bad cold, Lindsey decided. He tilted his head, tone of his voice still controlled. He had the upper hand here and he knew it. "Don't give me that bullshit, Angel. I was important enough for you to contact the Senior Partners. Important enough for you to go into the lion's den and make a deal with the devil." Lindsey's voice sharpened just a tiny bit. "How does it feel, champ, to know that you're at least partly responsible for the state of L.A. as it is now? To know that this time you can't blame it on me?"

Lindsey could see out of the corner of his eye that Eliot frowned and shook his head in confusion. But Eliot didn't interrupt, just kept watching the two men instead, still looking alert. 

A menacing growl that escaped Spike's throat caught Lindsey's attention. The blond vampire looked like he had an epiphany. A bad one. "Angel? Now that is something we WILL talk about later, hear me?" The conclusions Lindsey had drawn already seemed to hit him now. He stared at Angel, and looking like he couldn't decide if he should rip out his throat now or later.  

To his credit, Angel didn't throw a fit. He merely flinched at Lindsey's words, ignoring Spike for the moment. "I thought... they said you... but I didn't believe them. Had no reason to."

Lindsey's eyes glared daggers and the temperature of his voice dropped another ten degrees. "But you trusted them to really cancel my contract."

Angel shrugged. "They did. I checked."

Lindsey decided for the sake of his self-restraint not to dig any further. Instead he repeated his earlier question with a little more emphasis. "You didn't answer. Am I still on your list of people to kill?"

Angel shook his head, managing to look peeved. "No. Really, I have more important things at hand here. As long as you don't get in my way, I'd be happy to never see you again."

Lindsey gave him a sharp look and snorted. "That feeling is mutual, believe me. Do I have your word on this?"

Angel sighed. "Yes, you have."

"Very well." Lindsey gave him a dismissive nod.

Eliot looked astounded. "You trust him?"

Lindsey shrugged. "I don't have much choice, do I?"

Eliot turned to Angel and stepped forward until he was only inches away from him. His tone of voice was almost casual. "Then let me add something to the deal. I don't believe people who back stab others, but I'll let that slide this time. Because, if you lie, if you dare to make an attempt at killing him or me - " He tilted his head and Lindsey could see that he gave Angel that brilliant self-confident smile of his. The one that didn't reach his eyes this time. " - you better take out both of us at once. Because if you fail in that, if one of us survives - you're dead. You can take my word on this." Not waiting for an answer, Eliot reached behind him without turning around and gently touched Lindsey on the shoulder. "Let's go." He nodded a thanks to Spike who gave him a mock salute and nudged Lindsey towards the exit, pointedly shielding him from Angel.

Lindsey stopped suddenly, turned back to Spike and looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry I played you before."

Spike looked genuinely surprised. "'s okay, cowboy", he finally said. "Good luck."

Lindsey smiled a little. "You too." Then he turned around again and both men walked towards the door. Lindsey grinned involuntarily as he heard Spike growling "Angel? You better have one hell of an explanation for this!" He threw a quick look back over his shoulder, just in time to see Angel wince. His grin broadened for a moment and he could hear Eliot chuckle. Lindsey was sure that Spike wouldn't make it an easy conversation.

 

 

They didn't say a word during the walk back to the hotel. The adrenaline rush that had allowed Lindsey to control the situation in the bar seemed to wear off quickly. He was breathing a little too fast and was so lost in thoughts that he didn't really seem to realize where he was going. More than once it was just the steady touch of Eliot's hands that kept Lindsey from stumbling. As soon as the hotel room door closed behind them, Lindsey's knees gave out and with a small sobbing noise he sagged against Eliot's chest, clutching at his arms for support. Eliot caught him gently, holding him for a moment, and then helped him sitting down on the bed. Lindsey just sat there, breathing fast, eyes closed. Finally he looked up at Eliot and smiled weakly. "I'm okay. Really."

Eliot looked down at him, smiled back encouragingly and then headed over to the coffeemaker. He crinkled his nose in disgust at the ancient tea bags that slumbered peacefully in a worn basket, but he decided that they would just have to do this time. Ten minutes later he pressed a mug of hot Ceylon tea complete with cream and sugar into Lindsey's hands. "Drink. Slowly. Not the best tea, I'm afraid, but it will calm you down."

Lindsey stared at the mug and began to laugh helplessly, as if he had expected everything but this. But he obeyed, slowly sipping the sweet hot liquid while Eliot crouched down beside him, placed his hand on Lindsey's knee and softly stroked it with his thumb. Lindsey actually started to look better, less pale, after a few minutes. He sat the empty mug down and looked at Eliot with a smile that was much more genuine now. "Thanks. It helped."

Eliot looked satisfied for the moment and stood up. "Of course it did." His pleased expression faded quickly and he gave Lindsey a concerned look. "You want to talk about it?"

Lindsey looked down, sighed and slowly shook his head. "No. Not yet. I still… can't quite grasp it myself. He… he knew it, and still…" He looked into Eliot's eyes again. "Later, honestly. But… " He rubbed his temples and then smiled, totally bewildered. "I'm free, Eliot. No contract anymore. Free."

Eliot didn't say anything, but returned a smile that grew wider as the idea really began to settle in his mind. Lindsey began to laugh, sounding hesitant at first but then just with pure delight. Eliot watched him. S _o this is Lindsey. Just_ _him_ _, nothing else. And... I don't have to do it. I don't have to keep my word anymore._ It felt like a weight was finally lifted. He drew in a sharp breath, and then he leaned forward, cradled Lindsey's face gently in his hands and kissed that laugh. 

Lindsey made a small surprised sound, but kissed back, his hands wandering up on Eliot's back, one hand finally clutching on his shoulders. He buried the other in Eliot's long hair, tangling it around his fingers. Eliot sighed softly and drew him closer, deepening the kiss until Lindsey moaned softly against his lips. The sound caused Eliot to tighten his grip and then he slid his fingers through Lindsey's hair and down on his shoulders. He gently pushed him back on the bed, following him down. He let his lips wander down to Lindsey's jaw and then up to his ear, barely touching the skin, teasing. His hands moved down to the seam of Lindsey's shirt, tugging it out of the jeans.

Lindsey joined his hands with Eliot's, pulling at the fabric first and then just tearing it open. His mouth found a spot on Eliot's neck that made Eliot growl low in his throat when Lindsey softly bit down on it. Eliot broke the body contact just long enough so that he could pull his shirt over his head and throw it aside. Quickly he was back at that spot under Lindsey's left ear, licking at first and then sucking at the soft skin. Lindsey gasped, bucked up against him and dug his fingers into Eliot's back.

"Fuck! Eliot… please…" Lindsey let his hands wander further down, touched denim and leather and clumsily began to open Eliot's belt. Eliot's lips finally reached Lindsey's collarbone. He pressed a kiss to the spot just below it and got another desperate moan. Eliot grinned a little mischievously and despite his dazed mind Lindsey seemed to catch up on this and growled. "Oh wait, you… I'll show you…"

Eliot's grin widened, but he decided to put his efforts into getting rid of both their jeans and the rest of their clothes that were simply in the way. Finally they were where they wanted to be – naked, bodies slowly moving against each other, kissing, hands wandering, caressing, just taking their time for a moment. 

Lindsey got his revenge as he suddenly pushed against Eliot's shoulders, lifting him up just high enough that he could tilt his head and reach the little hollow at the base of Eliot's throat, pressing his mouth on it, sucking the skin gently between his teeth and just worrying at it a little. He knew that this was Eliot's favorite spot and it worked like a charm – Eliot's grip on his arms tightened, he closed his eyes and made a sound somewhere between a whimper and a growl.

"Linds… God…"

"You may call me that," Lindsey murmured into his ear and tugged a little on the silver earring which produced another growl. Then his head fell back on the pillow as Eliot's hand slipped between his legs, stroking the inside of his thighs until Lindsey whimpered and bucked his hips. But then Eliot slowly skimmed down on Lindsey's body so he could lick and nip his way to the hipbones, stopping there to suck a mark into the skin, which caused Lindsey's breath to hitch in his throat. His arms fell limply to his side and then he fisted his hands in the sheets as Eliot's lips brushed over the bruise and licked it. "Eliot…" It was a hoarse, rough sound, followed by harsh panting and another whimper as Eliot moved upwards again, his lips just barely brushing over heated skin on Lindsey's belly and chest, finally reaching his mouth again. Lindsey opened his eyes a bit and searched Eliot's face above him, skin flushed, lips slightly parted and breathing heavily. Lindsey slowly lifted his head to kiss him, wrapped his arms around Eliot's shoulders and pulled him down. "Eliot… please…" He breathed his words against Eliot's lips between kisses. "I want… can you...?"

Eliot pulled back a bit and hesitated. "You sure?" Eliot's voice was quiet. Since they'd gotten together he had never quite been able to shake off the feeling that there was a very tiny bit of tension in their sex life. It was like Lindsey was hesitant about going further than hands and lips, and Eliot never asked - he could remember all too well the slight strain in Lindsey's voice as he had teased him about not being easy to get. Lindsey's mouth opened and closed again. Eliot asked again, more urging. "You sure, Linds? You don't need – "

Lindsey tried to pull him down again. "Please." He was still breathing fast. "Please."

Eliot lowered his head to kiss him again, softly, just a feathery touch. He slowly ran his tongue over their lips while he let his hands wander down Lindsey's sides, over his hips and up again, then on his back and going down. He never lost contact with Lindsey's lips, feeling his gasps and soft moans against his own. If he hadn't been so good at reading even the most subtle body language, especially Lindsey's, he would have never noticed it – the little twitch as his hand reached the small of Lindsey's back, the one gasp that was not arousal but tension, the way Lindsey tried forcefully to relax and all the same tried to hide that he did. His hands stilled. He broke the kiss and pushed himself up to almost sitting. "Lindsey…?"

Lindsey huffed out an almost impatient breath. "Nothing. Come on… please…"

Eliot stared at him, reading his face and then he stiffened. "Tell me you did this before."

Lindsey's eyes flew open. "Of course I did." His attempt at sounding indignant failed; it came out defensively instead. And the quick flicker in his eyes told Eliot enough.

"But…?" he asked softly.

 

Lindsey closed his eyes for a moment and then he lifted his chin, gathering his courage. "There were some things you just had to do, working for Wolfram and Hart. Keeping clients happy in every possible way was one of them, especially if they think you have a pretty face."

Eliot looked like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on him. He stared down at Lindsey's face, horrified and speechless.

Lindsey tried to hold the gaze, but simply couldn't stand to see Eliot's expression. A sickening knot of fear formed in his belly. _He's gonna leave. He's gonna despise me for this._ He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the worst, until he felt Eliot shifting his weight. 

"Look at me, Linds." Lindsey opened his eyes again, half-relieved at the gentle tone, but still avoided Eliot's gaze. As Eliot brushed his fingertips over Lindsey's lips Lindsey felt a rush of gratefulness for the familiar comfort. He had to suppress a small sob that wanted to escape his throat, and was blushing slightly, ashamed of not trusting Eliot on this, of really believing he would leave, even if only for a moment. Eliot's fingertips now caressed over his cheek. "I take it that it wasn't very… pleasant then, huh?" Lindsey snorted, but didn't answer, afraid that his voice would crack. Eliot cupped his chin and turned his face towards him. "Look at me." This time, Lindsey did. And almost drowned in the intensity of feelings he could read in those eyes. "Do you trust me?"

Lindsey had to laugh a bit despite the awkward situation. "I trusted you to kill me. If that's not proof enough…"

Eliot grinned a little. "Good." He lowered himself down again until he covered Lindsey's body completely with his own. Their lips almost touched, and then Eliot let them wander, over Lindsey's cheek, the jaw line and up to his left ear, softly brushing over the skin. His hands started their way over Lindsey's body again, exploring, mapping every inch he could reach. He nipped gently on Lindsey's earlobe and then murmured "I'm gonna make you forget. Erase that goddamn company from you, Linds."

The words were accompanied by a touch of hands that made Lindsey buck up his hips again and gasp in pleasure. His breathing went harder and faster again. "Sounds like… an excellent plan…" He tried to sound teasing, to somehow chase the darker thoughts away, but ended in a choked mewling sound as Eliot twisted his hand a little.

Eliot seemed pleased with the result, judging by the soft chuckle that purred in Lindsey's ear. "Of course it is..." Eliot kissed him again, this time harder, demanding, and Lindsey parted his lips, gladly giving in. His fingers cradled Eliot's nape and the back of his head, drawing him in, and as Eliot caught his lower lip with his teeth the thinking part of Lindsey's brain shut down again. He barely registered the movements of Eliot's body as the other man reached for the drawer of the nightstand where they had stashed condoms and lube the night before, but he'd never been more thankful for the other man's need to always be prepared. As Eliot's hands wandered between his thighs and then upwards, gently nudging his legs apart, he couldn't even form words anymore. All that came out was a soft whimpering sound that didn't hold the slightest bit of restraint. He dug his heels in the bed, arched up against those hands, felt slick fingers against him, inside him and then Eliot kissed him again, deep and hungry. He kissed back just as demanding, wrapped his legs around Eliot's body and felt him carefully pressing against him, slowly getting inside, holding back at the smallest sign of tenseness.

Lindsey could feel the soothing caresses of Eliot's hands on his hips and the last bit of doubt disappeared. He began now to move with him, a slow roll of hips that brought them even closer together. He wanted to use his hands, to give at least some of those caresses back, but he couldn't. All he could do was dig his fingers into Eliot's back and hold on, clutching at him and trying to get him deeper inside.

And then Eliot twisted his hips in a little differently, hitting a spot that made Lindsey suck in a sharp breath. His head fell back and through the haze of his arousal he could feel Eliot's tongue sliding up his throat to his jaw. He wasn't even sure if that whimpering noise actually came out or got stuck in his throat as Eliot hit that spot again, and Lindsey was sure he'd pass out from bliss any second. Eliot nipped his way slowly upwards, never stopping the movement of their bodies. Lindsey could feel ragged breaths against his skin and then Eliot's voice was in his ear, rough and husky. "Linds… I've got you, baby. Come on, let go. Just let go."

Lindsey fell apart. White light exploded in front of his eyes and the only reason he didn't cry out was that Eliot had claimed his mouth again, stealing the sound away. He couldn't say for how long he just clung to Eliot's body, riding out the waves and ripples of pleasure running through him. He moaned softly against Eliot's mouth as he felt the familiar shudder that went through Eliot's body as he came, he heard the low growl and felt fingers digging into his hips, leaving marks.

They collapsed, both of them completely spent, and just stayed tangled together, still panting and not being able to move. Finally Eliot managed to push himself up a bit to support his weight and, despite the small sound of protest Lindsey made, he slowly pulled back, carefully sliding out of and away from Lindsey's body. He quickly got rid of the condom, picked up his shirt to clean them both up and slid back next to Lindsey, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him to his chest. Lindsey felt his fingertips brushing over his lips again and heard Eliot's soft voice. "Hey."

Lindsey opened his eyes and smiled at him, too lazy to say anything. Eliot brushed a sweat-dampened strand of hair away from his face and opened his mouth, but Lindsey had found his voice again. "If you ask me now if I'm okay, I'll have your hearing tested." He chuckled at the caught look on Eliot's face. "Gotcha", he said softly. "And yeah, I am. And –" he gave a mischievous look. "– that erasing thing? I think it's really working. With some more practice…" 

Eliot started to laugh and playfully swatted Lindsey's shoulder. "Practice is always good." He grinned affectionately as Lindsey's laugh changed into a yawn. "Rough day. Come on, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow I'll finish the job and then we get home."

"Sounds good." The words came out very sleepily and Eliot didn't protest as Lindsey snuggled against him, eyes already falling shut.

Lindsey felt completely mellow, in the good kind of way. Too many things had happened. He would have to face them, deal with them, somehow get his mind around them, but there was no need to hurry. One thing he wanted though, needed to get it out before sleep would finally take over because he wasn't sure he would be able to say it later. He forced his eyes to stay open at least a bit. His words were already beginning to slur and were a bit muffled since his face was buried against Eliot's shoulder, but at least they came out before he was asleep seconds later. "Love ya, y'know…"

 

Eliot froze. He didn't even breathe for a while. He wanted to think that he'd just imagined the words but he knew he hadn't. He didn't know how to react. _Did he… did he just…? But… can't… don't want… too close, trouble. No, he didn't mean it. Just slipped. All the stress. No way he…_

His fierce denial caused another train of thought to appear. In a teasing voice that annoyingly sounded like a mixture of Nate and Hardison. _You runnin' again? Of course he meant it. And who are_ _you_ _kiddin', Eliot? You're already in it, way over your head. All those things you did, the word you gave and were willing to keep – why do you think you did it? You moved in with him, even if you still don't admit it. And remember how you felt in that bar? Stop foolin' yourself. You both deserve a little honesty here, right?_

"Right", he whispered. He looked down on the sleeping form of his… partner? Lover? He couldn't find the right word, but then he had the feeling that this didn't need a label. _I can't tell you. Not face to face. I'm sorry, Linds, I'm not ready for that yet. One day. Just… just not now. But…_ He watched Lindsey's face, listened to his quiet breathing and as he was sure that Lindsey was sound asleep, he whispered the three words in his ear.

 _There, Eliot. Not so hard, was it?_ The little voice sounded smugly satisfied.

 _Shut up, you_. He felt tired now, drained. In a good way, but still, staying awake was not an option now. Automatically he checked the windows with a glance and out of practice mastered the art of both facing the door and not losing body contact with Lindsey. He fell asleep at once, only barely noticing the small smile that had shown up on Lindsey's sleeping face.

 *********

 

Lindsey stirred as he felt Eliot stretching like a cat next to him. Still sleep-dazed, he cracked an eye open and saw Eliot already swinging his legs out of the bed. Lindsey yawned. "Morning." He blinked sleepily, and suddenly remembered the day before. His eyes flew open and he was almost bolting upwards. "Was I dreamin'?" His eyes were wide, almost panicking.

Eliot turned around, already half-dressed and reached out to cup his cheek. "No. No, you didn't. You're free." He smiled reassuringly.

Lindsey smiled back, relieved and still astonished. "Good. I thought for a moment…" Then he remembered something else. "Did we…?" He tried to sit up and winced suddenly. "Oh. Yeah. Yeah, we did." He started to laugh, a little embarrassed, as he noticed the messy sheets around him. "Uh... yeah. Looks real."

Eliot answered his laugh while he put on his shirt. "It was. Don' worry." He kissed him quickly, but then went all business-like. "Gotta get ready. I still got time 'til the rendezvous, but I'd like to get there early. Make sure he doesn't get away. And no, you don't come with me this time."

Lindsey snorted. "As if I would ask." He grinned as Eliot pointedly raised his eyebrows. "Okay, I would. But, yeah, I know. Not this time." He propped himself up on his elbows and frowned as he looked around the room and common sense began working again. " I'd better fix the room while you're gone."

Eliot followed his gaze to the second bed which was still unused and smooth. "Yeah. It'd look slightly better if your brother slept in his own bed while you had sex with some girl. Sorta." He snorted. "Too bad we bumped into housekeeping yesterday. If they didn't know we're brothers, then we wouldn't need this. Oh well, it will give them somethin' to gossip about, but we'll be back in Chicago by that, I hope." He got up and dressed quickly. "I'll be back as soon as possible. The meeting is planned around eleven, so I should be back at a quarter to twelve latest. And then we'll go home with the next flight."

Lindsey nodded. "Sounds good." He gave Eliot a tender look. "Be careful."

"I always am." Eliot looked like he wanted to kiss him again, but just settled for quick cradling of Lindsey's nape and then he was out of the door.

Lindsey stared after him for a few moments, not moving but his smile broadened happily as he remembered whispered words in his ear. Finally he slowly got up and took a quick shower before putting his boxers on. He stood in the middle of the room, scanning it and then started to work. He crumpled up the sheets and covers of the second bed, flopped on the mattress a few times and tossed one of the pillows to the floor. Satisfied with that, he placed a half-full glass of water and a book about the newest computer software on the nightstand. He pondered the scene a bit, then dug through the various props Hardison had put together for them.

"There you go. Always a good cover story ready, huh Hardison?" He pulled out a bra and some panties of the very lace-y kind and placed them strategically around his bed. He hid Eliot's come-covered shirt and put the lube back in the bag but left the ripped condom wrapper along with a sealed one on his nightstand. He even found a small bottle of perfume that made him sneeze as he sprayed a bit of it in the air. _Jesus, Hardison, where did you get this one? Eau de brothel?_ Another search in his supplies earned him something that made his eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. He shook his head in mock surprise. "Hardison.  Hardison. You'll have to answer about this one for sure." He stared at the offending item and grinned. _Hell yeah, why not._ He found another place for it. Housekeeping would certainly get some gossip about the brothers Thompson.

Finally satisfied with the scenery, he flopped back on his bed and closed his eyes again. There were a lot of things to process now – good ones, bad ones and just amazing ones. He re-lived Angel's outburst and checked his entire conclusions twice and then again. He knew Eliot would want answers and he wanted to be completely sure about them before delivering.

***

 

Eliot reached _Gary's_ with no problems. He was able to see through the perception spell pretty well now, and was also sure nobody had followed him. As he entered the bar it was still empty except for the bartender, the same one – _don't forget his claws –_ as last night. He obviously recognized him because his eyes widened slightly at Eliot's casual greeting when he ordered a drink, and delivered it quickly. The guy gave him nervous looks and couldn't wait to retreat again. Eliot didn't mind. He looked around the room, checked the exits again, the windows, the way to the other tables. He registered that someone then sat down on the chair next to him, and knew who it was by the distinctive smell of a certain cigarette brand and by the fact that he  hadn't heard him sneaking up. "Hello Spike."  He turned around and gave the blond vampire a greeting smile.

Spike looked impressed for a split second and then covered it up by grinning smugly. "Already missed us, pet?"

Eliot glared at the use of the endearment, but then sighed inwardly and added Spike mentally to the very short list of people who were allowed to call him nicknames. _Guess we owe him. An' it's not like we'll meet again soon._  He looked innocently. "How's Angel's nose?"

Spike grinned even broader and very gleefully. "Stopped bleeding. Barely." His grin faded. "How's the cowboy?"

Eliot was a little surprised at the honest-sounding concern in Spike's voice, but he was careful not to let it show on his face. But he couldn't help a fond smile at the memory of Lindsey's laugh. "Good. Tired, but good."

Spike nodded appreciatively. "Thought so. Tough one, him."

Eliot raised his eyebrows and eyed him curiously. "No hard feelings?"

"Nah." Spike shook his head and smirked. "Played me, yeah, but – everyone who pisses Angel off that much is a friend of mine." He chuckled. "And – he had the guts to apologize. So don't worry, dearie, your lover's safe from me."

Eliot rolled his eyes at the new nickname, but chose not to answer. Spike gave him a smug smile and ordered another drink. "So, what brings you here again? If you don't mind a little small talk, that is."

Eliot accepted the drink with a nod. "Got a job here. Data retrieval. Guy should show up in a few." He looked at the vampire. _Might as well ask him._ "Spike – what did Lindsey mean, 'he knew'?"

Spike tilted his head, curious look on his face. "Don't you think you should ask him that?"

Eliot shrugged. "He doesn't wanna talk about it yet. And I got some time to kill."

Spike hesitated, but then nodded. "Just my two cents on it. Mind you, it's only a theory, but it fits all bits 'n pieces Angel gave away after the alley battle so I guess I'm not totally wrong." He looked up questioningly. "What do you know about the Senior Partners?"

Eliot snorted. "Not much. Wouldn't like to meet them. Pure evil, soul-selling contracts, perpetuity clauses, zombies, that's about it."

Spike grinned again. "Good description. So – usually, you sign a contract, you're in. Forever. No getting out, eternal service."

Eliot narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, that much I knew. How could Angel cancel the contract then?"

Spike looked uncomfortable. "Only one explanation and it's not pretty. Lindsey left for good, right? Decided to go against them, teamed up with us. Standard procedure? He dies, comes back, goes to special hell for traitors, stays there. Easy. You're with me so far?"

Eliot just confirmed with a nod, taking it all in. Spike continued. He obviously had thought this over a lot, and seemed to be glad to have someone he could talk to about it with. "So for having the contract canceled, Angel must have offered them something that was more valuable than an unuseful ex-employee stashed away in hell. In fact, he didn't even have to offer anything – the fact that he wanted Lindsey dead must have been enough. Can you guess the reason, luv?" He looked expectantly at Eliot who shook his head. "I give you a clue. Souled vampire, pivotal for the outcome of the apocalypse."

Eliot pushed aside his annoyance about the fact that Spike obviously tried to provoke him by giving him the wildest nicknames possible. He tried to process everything. _Pivotal for the apocalypse. He knew. Unuseful ex-employee._ Another sentence showed itself in his memory. _How does it feel, champ, to know that you're at least partly responsible for the state of L.A. as it is now?_ And then it clicked. Eliot paled and had to swallow before he could answer. "Angel knew that the Partners never would cancel a contract unless the person in question isn't useful to them anymore and they'd get something in return. Means that… the very moment they agreed he must have known that Lindsey had changed sides for good." He hesitated, looking at Spike who motioned at him to continue. He searched for the right words. "So – 'he knew' means that Angel knew Lindsey was on his side but he wanted him dead anyway. And knowingly killing an ally ain't somethin' a Champion should do."

Spike nodded again. "Dark Side deed. And it could very well have been the last reason why the apocalypse didn't turn out in our favor."

 _Partly responsible for the state of L.A. as it is now_. Eliot shuddered. He almost felt a little pity. _What a burden to bear_. He looked up again. "Then why did he become human? That was supposed to be a reward, wasn't it?"

Spike snorted. "That's why I think it's more a punishment than a reward. We all thought the shanshu would happen to Angel after we defeated evil and everything's hearts and flowers. But now? The battle still goes on, Angel still feels the need to fight against evil, idealistic poof that he is, but he doesn't even have vampire powers anymore. Pisses him off big time, you can believe me." He grinned almost wolfishly. "And he will be all the more pissed if he finally realizes that he actually did the cowboy a favor."

Eliot started to laugh. "Yeah. Imagine his face." He narrowed his eyes, laugh suddenly gone as an unsettling thought came up. "Will he go after him again once he does realize this?"

Spike straightened, completely earnest now. "No. He won't. I will see to that."

Eliot studied the vampire's face. A small knowing smile curled his lips. _And you have more power here in this city than you admit now, right? He's the new leader of the group, 'm sure._

Spike looked like he could read Eliot's thoughts and winked at him, confirming Eliot's suspicion. Then he was back to being the cheerful sarcastic player, grinning wickedly and raising his glass. "To you, pet. And the cowboy. So – what's that job that brought you here?"

Eliot looked up as the door opened. A small fat guy in a neatly tailored grey suit entered, accompanied by four almost identical looking broad-shouldered guys. Eliot grinned at the not very convincing way the guys tried to act casually. "He just arrived."

Spike followed his glance and raised his eyebrows. "Him? That's Sparky Johnson, mate. Big target. And you do see that he has four bodyguards with him?" 

Eliot's lips twitched with amusement. "Yeah, I noticed. Humans or demons?

Spike's eyes wandered over the group who had now settled down at a table in the back of the bar. "Human. All of them."

Eliot took off his glasses, flashed him a smile and got up. "See you in a few." He walked over to the table in question, looking completely relaxed and confident. "I'm here to collect the data."

The fat guy looked up. "You're earlier than I expected."

Eliot smirked. "Ain't the one you're waitin' for."

Sparky Johnson looked surprised. His mouth opened and closed twice without making a sound, and Eliot could see the bartender making a small move like he wanted to grab a hidden weapon. He prepared for an attack from that side, but then he saw Spike make a small hand signal and the bartender relaxed again. Eliot grinned inwardly. _Knew it_.

In the meantime, the fat guy had found his voice, even if it was squeaky and indignant. "You're not…"

Eliot smiled innocently. "No. But I want it anyway." He paused and added "Please." Sparky made some incoherent unintelligible noises that Eliot suspected to contain some insults. His smile widened. "I beg your pardon?"

Sparky's mouth fell open again. He stared at Eliot for a moment and then gestured furiously to his bodyguards. "Kill him."

 

Spike took another sip from his drink and watched. He liked the Lindsey look-alike, but wouldn't help him further – that job was none of his business. He already knew that this human was exceptionally fast, but still hadn't expected what followed. He abruptly set his glass down on the table and just stared with rapidly growing admiration at the sight of Eliot Spencer taking out four of the best human bodyguards money could buy in L.A.. And not only defeating them but disarming and knocking them down with enough speed and precision that none of them even got a chance to throw a punch at him. Spike counted to eleven while he absently downed his drink and made a disappointed noise as the fight was over. 

Eliot just stood there again, completely relaxed. Spike could hear that he wasn't even breathing faster. Eliot tilted his head and held out his hand. "I'll take that now, thank you." 

Sparky Johnson had lost his color. And his voice. He just very slowly pulled a small parcel out of his pocket and handed it over, hands shaking a bit. Eliot nodded a thanks, stowed it behind his belt and returned to his place at the bar, putting his glasses back on and frowning at some blood stains on his shirt.

Spike stared at him, truly impressed. He clapped his hands in an only half-mocking applause. "Not bad, luv, not bad. If you ever need a new job, call me."

Eliot finished his drink and laughed. "Don't think it will be necessary, but thanks anyway. And thanks for your help."

Spike's cocky grin was back in place. "Don't know what you're talkin' about, but you're welcome. Heading out now?"

Eliot nodded. "Next flight back." He got up again and offered his hand. "Was a pleasure to meet you, Spike."

Spike's expression was a mixture of smugness and appreciation. He gave Eliot's hand a quick squeeze. "Any time, pet. And take care of the cowboy."

Eliot grinned. "Will do." He gave him another nod and left the bar.

 

Back at the hotel Eliot waited until the receptionist was occupied, snuck in and stepped out of the elevator on his floor seconds later. He looked around and reflexively ducked into the room with the ice machine as he saw one of the young ladies from housekeeping staff approach.  _Better if she doesn't see me in a bloodstained outfit. Better not to raise questions._ His gaze followed her down the hallway and his eyes widened as he realized that the girl was headed for their room. _Shit. I forgot to put up the Do Not Disturb sign. And if Lindsey fell asleep again..._ He looked expectantly as she opened the door and despite his worry had to stifle a laugh at her surprised squeal as she entered the room. He snuck up closer to hear the conversation. The laundry cart had prevented the door from closing, so he could even get a quick glance in the room before he hid again.

Lindsey sat in the bed, looking like he had just woken up, hair ruffled, only wearing boxers. The girl clutched to the fresh towels and looked as if she couldn't decide if she should run or stare a little more, but then Lindsey's cheerful voice chimed in.

"Hello, sweetie, sorry I'm not quite presentable yet, must have overslept. That girl last night really tired me out a bit. Say, you haven't happen to see her around, have you? Tall, red-head, Reenie? Rosie? Something like that. No? Pity. She forgot some of her stuff here, see? Don't know why she left so suddenly. My brother really wasn't paying attention, when he's lost in his books, he'd miss the apocalypse. And you should think a big girl in this city would not freak out over handcuffs, right?"

Eliot could hear a soft metallic clink and another weak noise from the girl who now stepped back slowly while she managed to say "I… really don't know, sir…"

Lindsey started babbling again. "Aw, anyway, she got her money in advance, so I guess she can afford some new underwear. Do you do a lost and found or should I just leave it here in case she comes back?"

The girl was now almost out of the door again. She nodded frantically. "Sure, sir. Anything you want, sir. I'll just… come back later, all right? When you're… good-bye."

She turned around and fled to the next room, not even noticing Eliot who had to bite on his fingers to prevent himself from laughing. When she was out of sight, Eliot stepped into the room. He stared at Lindsey on the bed who was grinning madly, at the bra and panties dangling from the bed's edge and off a chair and finally at the source of the metallic clink – the pair of handcuffs Lindsey had mentioned, lying on the floor. His lips twitched and then finally he started to laugh. It took a few minutes until he could speak. "Lindsey, Lindsey." He shook his head in mocked disappointment. "The poor girl, I think you scarred her for life. And... handcuffs?"

Lindsey joined his laughter. "Provided by Hardison. No idea why he thought we'd use them."

"I... might have." Eliot's laughter faded. "I forgot to put the sign up. Sorry."

Lindsey got up and started to dress, getting more serious now. "'S okay. I had a few seconds before she came in. Actually, I asked myself how Hardison would talk himself out of this..." He looked very amused. "Can't wait to tell him how it worked out."

Eliot groaned. "It worked for now, I give ya that. But don' tell him. It'll go straight to his head."

Lindsey chuckled as he slipped into his shoes. "If ya say so." He looked up, curious. "C'mon, tell me. How did it go?"

Eliot made a smug face and held the parcel up. "Got it."

Lindsey returned the grin, looking very pleased. "Thought so. Anything happen that I need to know about?"

Eliot's smug smile faded. He wasn't sure if Lindsey was ready yet to talk about that subject. He exhaled slowly. "I talked to Spike."

Lindsey stilled for a second and then finished buttoning his shirt, not looking up. "What… did he say?"

"Told me his take on the whole thing." Eliot's voice was soft. He waited patiently for Lindsey to answer.

Lindsey sighed and fidgeted with his clothes some more. Finally he looked at Eliot, small smile forming on his lips. "And knowing Spike, he got it right. He's smarter than everyone thinks, including Angel."

Eliot's lips curled into a quick grin. "Yeah. He is. And I think he's the new leader of the gang now."

Lindsey snorted. "I wouldn't be surprised about that."

He hesitated, and Eliot looked at him, concerned, shaking his head. "Linds… ain't no need to talk about it now. I think I get the picture. Spike was kinda eager to get his theory out and it all made sense to me."

Lindsey smiled involuntarily. "Spike can get very talky if he's upset about something. Did he at least buy you a drink?"

Eliot chuckled. "Yep. And tried to piss me off by using every nickname he could think of. But he was kinda impressed about how I did the retrieval. He offered me a job."

Lindsey had to laugh. "Then he was impressed." He stood up and poured two glasses of water. Then he got very serious. "Tell me what he said. An' I'm gonna tell you my take on it. I need to... sort it through, y'know? Before we're back and have to tell the others."

Eliot nodded. He took the offered water and began to talk.

An hour later, Lindsey had confirmed everything Spike had said and Eliot's conclusions from it, and had added some of his own feelings. "I still can't get over the fact that he risked losing his champion status. He said he didn't believe the Partners that I changed sides, and when he found out that the contract was really off, it was too late. I hope that's really what it is. That he really just… misjudged them." Lindsey stopped pacing around, dropped sitting on the bed and raked his fingers through his hair. He shuddered. "I'm... clutchin' at straws here, I know. Because the other option… is simply that he hated me so much that he didn't care about anything else." His voice broke. "And that means that this… all this mess… wouldn't have happened if I hadn't come back."

Eliot's head jerked up. "Don't." He crouched down in front of Lindsey, grabbed his shoulders and shook him a bit. His voice was harsh. "Don't go there, Linds. Don't you dare take the blame for it."

"But…"

Eliot didn't let go of Lindsey's shoulders. He firmly looked in his eyes. "You wanted to help."

Lindsey gave a little guilty laugh. "Yeah. And kick Angel's ass a bit on the way there. Don't go makin' me a saint."

Eliot didn't smile. "I won't," he said, voice softening now. "I ain't saying you didn't make mistakes. But – Angel wanted you dead. Out of sheer hate or maybe..." Eliot snorted sarcastically. "...because he thought it would be for the greater good." He now grabbed Lindsey's chin with one hand and forced him to look into his eyes. "It doesn't matter, y'hear me? In the end he knew that you were finally on his side and he ignored that. On purpose. But – " He hesitated a moment. His voice lost the sharp edge and got an almost pitiful tone. "I think Spike was right. Him becoming human is not a reward."

Lindsey nodded, almost sad himself. "I… don't know, I can't help thinkin' – when he lost Cordelia, he lost his anchor. Maybe…" He closed his eyes and shivered. "I should just hate him, right? But... I don't. Not anymore." He curled his lips into a humorless smile. "Of course he'd prefer hate to pity from me. Good thing that he'll never know." He opened his eyes again and caught Eliot's gaze. "And I can't believe how lucky I was." His voice broke, and his hands clutched on Eliot's shoulders as he tried to regain his self-control. Eliot cradled his face and brushed his thumbs soothingly over Lindsey's cheekbones. Then he decided that the mood had been dark long enough and nudged Lindsey's chin.

"Lucky, huh? Don't call yourself that yet. You ain't been in the team that long – in a year or two you might wanna resign, who knows?"

 

Lindsey's eyes flew wide open with surprise. He choked out a shaky laugh but was grateful for the attempt of cheering him up. He tried a grin that wasn't completely convincing but at least a start. "You don't wanna get rid of me, do you?"

Eliot gave him a deadpan look. "You got it. Too much trouble with you. Vampires, spells, how you treat innocent housekeepers – "

Lindsey broke into genuine laughter and shoved Eliot's shoulder. "Then I'd better book a single flight back, because this sounds like you're taking Spike's offer." He reached for his cell phone, but Eliot was faster. His hand grabbed Lindsey's wrist while he wrapped his free arm around Lindsey's waist and then Eliot stood up, pulling Lindsey up with him. Eliot changed his hold, now gripping Lindsey's upper arms, holding him as close as possible.

"No way, boy. Ain't that easy to get out." His voice was raw, and before Lindsey could answer Eliot's lips were on his, rough at first but then changing to something tender. Lindsey slid his arms around Eliot, kissing back until he could feel some of the tension melt, drawing it out until they both needed to breathe. He pulled back a little, leaning his forehead on Eliot's, closing his eyes and just staying there. He felt Eliot's hand caressing his neck and slowly exhaled. 

"Eliot…"

He felt the hand on his neck pausing just a little bit. He pressed another kiss to Eliot's lips and then stepped back, looking at Eliot's puzzled face which also showed a small trace of hesitance.

"What?" Eliot's voice was only a very little defensive. Lindsey could practically hear his thoughts -  _Don't say it. Please, not now. Can't._

Lindsey smiled, accepting silently.  _I meant what I said. And I heard you. I know. And one day you'll tell me. I can wait._ "Nothing. Let's get ready, okay? Just… let's go home."

 


End file.
